


Who to Trust?

by Cartoon_Idiot_59



Series: Uncle Idiot's 2020 Forduary-o-rama [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22629874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cartoon_Idiot_59/pseuds/Cartoon_Idiot_59
Summary: Stanford Pines was in a bad way. Week 2.Trust/Paranoia.
Relationships: Stanford Pines and the world. Trust no one.
Series: Uncle Idiot's 2020 Forduary-o-rama [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626328
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	Who to Trust?

**Author's Note:**

> Need sleep.

Stanford Pines was in a bad way. His muse had betrayed him. Need sleep. Can't sleep. CAN'T SLEEP!! Bill would win. He sat, scratching out the effusive praise he had written about Bill in Journal 3. MY MUSE WAS A MONSTER!!! He scrawled. His eye was leaking again. Need sleep. Can't sleep. CAN'T SLEEP!! Trust no one, he wrote, over and over again. Who to trust? Trust no one! Fiddleford? F. was paranoid. Wouldn't work. Look at the security room he insisted on in the lab and fallout shelter! Obviously the work of a disturbed mind. Paranoid. Paranoid. Need sleep. Can't sleep. No, F. couldn't be trusted. He was fooling with memories. Paranoid. Can't be trusted. Have to remember. Who to trust? Trust no one! The carnival? No, the crazy palm reader was just like ma. Pathological liar. Can't be trusted. Trust no one. Freaks had always been good to me. I am one. Saved us back in Glass Shard Beach. This isn't Jersey. Trust no one. Besides the palm reader, there was Ivan. No. Ivan's too close to F. Have to remember. Can't trust the carnival. Can't trust the freaks. I am one. Can't trust yourself. Trust no one. Need sleep. Can't sleep. Journal 1 hidden near school. Trust no one. I'll put Journal 3 in the hidey-hole near the bunker. Better check on Shifty. See if he's still frozen. Poor F. Fiddleford? F. was paranoid. Can't be trusted. Give up? Go home? Pa would just kick me out. Counting on me. Can't trust yourself. Trust no one. Ma's a pathological liar. Pa would just kick me out. Trust no one. Could Nikola trust Edison? Of course not. Trust no one. Could Nikola trust Westinghouse? Too close to Edison. Trust no one. Need sleep. Can't sleep. CAN'T SLEEP!! Bill would win. Bill? Can always trust Bill. My muse. Good old Bill. NO! MY MUSE WAS A MONSTER! Need sleep. Can't sleep. My eye is leaking again. Trust no one. Who to trust? Trust no one! Give up? Go home? Pa would just kick me out. Like Stan. Stan. Stanley. Can trust Stan! Could ALWAYS trust Stan! Send postcard! Stash journal! Check Shifty! Trust Stan! Could ALWAYS trust Stan! Need sleep. Can't sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Can't sleep.


End file.
